La última opción
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Lydia Martin ya había escuchado de todo respecto a su relación con Stiles; de que si se estaba conformando, de que era otra de sus crisis nerviosas, o de que estaba tan desesperada por un hombre que recurrió a su última opción. Pero se equivocaban, Stiles Stilisnki nunca fue su segunda, tercera o última opción. Él encabezaba la lista, siempre lo hizo. [What if/Fluff. Spoiler 3X11]


_**La última opción.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personajes/Pareja:** _Stiles X Lydia (Stydia)_

 **Género:** Romance muy Fluff / What if (Básicamente es un fic de "Y si hubiera…"), ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido pareja después de los acontecimientos del 3x11?

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _SPOILER EPISODIO 3X11._

 **Sinopsis** _ **:**_ _Lydia Martin ya había escuchado de todo respecto a su relación con Stiles; de que si se estaba conformando, de que era otra de sus crisis nerviosas, o de que estaba tan desesperada por un hombre que recurrió a su última opción. Pero se equivocaban, Stiles Stilisnki nunca fue su segunda, tercera o última opción. Él encabezaba la lista, siempre lo hizo._

 **Disclaimer:** _La serie Teen Wolf y sus personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y MTV; yo solo hago fanfics para satisfacer a mi fangirl interior._

.

.

.

Todo el mundo sabe que Lydia Martin es la reina del colegio Beacon Hills, sin importar que se haya vuelto loca el año anterior, o que este soltera y que se haya empezado a juntar con el raro, pero muy atractivo, grupo de Scott McCall. Y aun así, Lydia seguía siendo sexy, y una de las chicas más atractivas del colegio, sobre todo ahora que Érica Reyes desapareció mágicamente del mapa, y Lydia volvía a coronarse como la única monarca del instituto.

Por eso todo el mundo esperaba saber quién sería su nuevo rey.

En el pasado era conocida por codearse con atractivos atletas, y tener un chico trofeo cada dos por tres; hasta que Jackson y ella se volvieron una pareja oficial y poderosa a inicios del primer año. Juntos dominaban la preparatoria desde la punta de la pirámide alimenticia, a salvo de la carnicería en la que los nerds, ñoños, y toda clase de perdedores, eran la base que se peleaba por subir mínimo un escalón y conseguir un poco de su atencion.

Pero en dos años y medio las cosas cambian mucho, y Lydia ya no era la misma joven caprichosa y superficial que se preocupaba por esconder su verdadera inteligencia.

Aun así, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Beacon Hills ignoraban que detrás de todos los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en el pueblo, la manada McCall tenía una participación heroica. Por lo que ellos desconocían que ciertas relaciones en aquella manada se habían estrechado en niveles insospechados. Para ellos solo era un grupo de raritos muy atractivos, pero demasiado locos como para querer acercarse.

Posiblemente, por esta falta de información vital, es que toda la escuela entro en shock luego del partido de Lacrosse del sábado en la noche.

Donde luego de una victoria asegurada, Lydia había corrido al campo para darle un beso apasionado a uno de los jugadores, a modo de felicitación, y entre la excitación de todos los presentes y el enorme desorden; fue difícil saber quién fue el afortunado.

Muchos rumores decían que era el capitán, Scott, después de todo era atractivo y Lydia pasaba tiempo con él; otros decían que se trataba de Isaac Lahey, quien era tremendamente guapo, y también estaba en el grupo de McCall; y hubo un sector que aseguraba, por su vida y por la de sus madres, que se trataba de ni más ni menos que de Stiles…

Espera.

¡¿Que?!

¿Qué demonios es un Stiles?

Pues, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.

¿El mejor amigo del capitán Scott?

¿El hijo del sheriff?

¿El castaño torpe e hiperactivo que siempre hace desastre en clases?

¿El amo y señor del sarcasmo que ha estado enamorado de ella desde el tercer grado?

¿Él? ¿En serio?

De todos los miembros del sexo masculino, habidos y por haber en Beacon Hills, ¿Lydia Martin lo escogió a él? ¿Pudiendo tener a cualquiera?

Sí, no han oído mal.

Y aunque casi todo el mundo pensaba que la joven belleza pelirroja había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, ellos eran los que no entendían, que efectivamente, Lydia podía tener a quien quisiera, y justamente a la única persona que quería era al sarcástico de Stilinski. Aunque usted no lo crea.

Y la verdad, es que la gente exageraba un poco su reacción ante la noticia. Posiblemente por el hecho de la posición del joven en el estatus quo de la escuela; porque Stiles no era nada feo, claro que sus variada gama de expresiones corporales y actitud extraña, de vez en cuando le quitaba puntos en el departamento de citas; pero en realidad, desde que se dejó crecer el cabello, y que en los últimos dos años su cuerpo se había adaptado a la actividad física (correr por tu vida y golpear a los malos con bates de baseball, son tan buen ejercicio como el Lacrosse). Si, definitivamente, la pubertad estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Aun así, Lydia Martin estaba en una liga muy diferente; ella con sus curvas provocativas, piel de porcelana, magnifica cabellera pelirroja y labios carnosos... ¡La chica a los quince años ya tenía un historial de corazones rotos más largo que cualquier historial de porno en la computadora de un adolescente hormonado!

Y todo el mundo esta seguro que Stiles era uno de esos adolescentes hormonados.

¡Ja! Pero no todo el mundo sabía.

No sabían que cuando ella se desboronaba en la soledad y en un remolino de locuras sobrenaturales, ahí estaba él, dispuesto a cargar con la mitad de sus problemas, y ayudarla a levantarse; aunque esto lo hundiera a él.

No sabían que cada vez que ella dudaba que algo fuera posible, él se rebanaba los sesos en busca de soluciones; y de una forma u otra, terminaría por devolverle, aunque sea, una mínima luz de esperanza.

No sabían que luego de dos años de un continuo esfuerzo por protegerla de las pesadillas que corrían por la ciudad; ella terminaría viendo por él, por protegerlo.

Por descubrir que él siempre estuvo ahí.

No tenían idea de su conexión.

Por eso tal vez todos en Beacon Hills deberían cerrar la boca y dejarlos ser; porque estaban peor que Socrates, y solo debían saber que no sabían nada.

Y jamás sabrían en que segundo todo cambio. Como en un simple día de escuela, mientras Stiles sentía que el mundo se lo tragaba y el aire en sus pulmones lo ahogaba, el resto del colegio hacia su vida normal, nadie se habia volteado a ver como el mundo del castaño amenazaba con destruirse. Porque por primera vez, después de ocho años, era presa de un ataque de pánico.

De pronto, el joven que siempre tenia un plan, no tenia idea de que hacer, y su cuerpo había reaccionado a su desesperación.

Y fue el turno de ella para salvarlo.

Lydia lo llevo lejos de todos y todo; si, justo en uno de los vestidores de deportes, donde trataba de tranquilizarlo, de buscar una forma de que volviera en sí, de que su corazón dejara de bombear sangre desesperado, ¡de calmar ese dolor! ¡Calmar su desesperación!

Fue cuando llego a ella, era una idea ridícula; pero era lo único que tenía.

—Stiles, mírame, mírame.

—No, no puedo…

Había tomado su rostro entre sus manos, había buscado los ojos capuchinos del chico, que este le mirara; pero su desesperación era demasiada. No había otra opción.

Ella tenia que hacer que el dejara de respirar, ¿no?, ¿donde lo había leído? ¿Acaso eso ultimo importaba?

Al diablo todo, solo tenia una oportunidad.

En menos de un segundo choco sus labios contra los de él.

Stiles no lo creyó al inicio, tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y los labios de la chica que había amado desde los ocho años sobre los suyos.

Fue como si se sumergiera, como si el aire, el mundo, todo había dejado de existir. Cerró los ojos y correspondió aquella casta y suave caricia.

Cuando se separaron, lentamente, cuando de pronto estaba respirando de nuevo, abrió los ojos con esa misma lentitud; como despertando de un sueño, de un bello sueño. Y la vio. Bañada en la luz dorada que se colaba por las ventanas, como se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, su piel de porcelana y sus labios sonrosados.

¿Acaso ella estaba realmente ahí? ¿No se trataba de un hada? ¿De un hermoso espejismo?

Y ella, ella solo podía sentir como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, y veía la mirada de adoración que el transmitía en sus ojos castaños, solo para ella.

De repente, ya no estaba en la misma realidad que en la que estuvo hacia solo unos cinco minutos.

Jamás pensó que así se sentiría besarlo.

Jamás lo había mirado como lo miraba ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo cambio; y si alguna vez existió una lista, este fue el momento en el que todos los nombres desaparecieron, porque Lydia ya no podía concebir el pasarlo por alto, él no podía ser el último, o el quinto, el cuarto, ni siquiera el segundo.

Él siempre estuvo ahí, esperando a que ella lo viera entre la multitud.

Y ahora, ella no veía nada que no fuera él.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡OMG! No sé si alguien siga en este fandom en español, la verdad es que con eso de que ahora casi todo el mundo está en wattpatt, debo ser de las pocas locas que siguen subiendo material a FanFiction.**

 **Pero disfruto mucho subir contenido de esta pareja, en serio, son definitivamente mi OTP de TW. Y aunque soy extremadamente feliz de su ¿cannonsidad?, debo admitir que me decepciono que luego de hacerlos pareja, no nos suministraran otro beso, o algo mas –guiño, guiño- para calmar las ansias. ¡Te maldigo Jeff Davis! ¡Eres peor que los mangakas con eso de los besos entre parejas! Osea, nos da momentos super sexys entre personajes que no vuelven a salir, ¿Qué le costaba darnos más material Stydia? Supongo que las desventajas de que te hagan canon en la última temporada.**

 **Así que se me ocurrió que sería lindo revivir el primer beso del 3x11, e imaginar un poco como hubiera sido si hubieran empezado a salir desde ese momento; aunque, me agrada que empezaran una relación una vez que fueron a la universidad y eso, porque realmente maduraron.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leerme.**

 **Y si no te molesto con un review, para saber si te gusto, lo odiaste, lo amaste… etc. ¡Pero déjamelo saber!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
